


Danganronpa: Board to Despair

by SmolArtsyBean



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: BC IM TOO LAZY TO DO ORIGINAL KIDS, F/F, F/M, Fangan, Fanganronpa, Gen, Kamakura and Hinata are two different people, M/M, Nise is my spirit animal, SHIPKIDS, Sassyprotagonist, She is so small, dangans always fucking swear, i dunno how to tag rip me, it was just a story, junko is lowkey good i promise, killinggame, swears because this is danganronpa, the other killinggames didn't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolArtsyBean/pseuds/SmolArtsyBean
Summary: Nise Saionji-Nanami wakes up with a splitting headache in a classroom. She meets her classmates, and is annoyed by most of them. She spends approximately 3 minutes getting to know them, when a... frog appears?Oh, there's one more thing.He wants the kids to kill each other, or they all die.WRITTEN AS A SCRIPT FOR NOW, MAY REWRITE PROPERLY LATER UWU





	Danganronpa: Board to Despair

???: “Ugh, my head…”  
???: Huh? Where… Am I?  
???: I open my eyes to see the bright light shining down on me. I quickly cover them and sit up, feeling a wave of dizziness overcome me.  
???: “Hnnn… Did I drink or something?”  
???: It’s a serious question. I can’t remember anything.  
???: Oh! I almost forgot!  
Nise: I’m Nise Saionji-Nanami, and I’m the Super High School Level Cosplayer.  
Nise: That’s… A mouthful.   
Nise: Welcome to Hopes peak!  
Nise: I think…?  
Nise: I stand up shakily, holding onto the desk for support as my head starts to spin. This doesn’t seem like a hangover. Maybe I’m sick? I think my headache is starting to fade…  
Nise: And then the door slams open and it comes back fullforce and I fall over.  
???: “Hey, I found the last one!”  
Nise: A loud boy stands in the doorway, grinning down at me as he offer his hand.  
Nise: He seems obnoxious.   
Nise: But I take his hand anyways.   
???: “How you feeling?”  
Nise: “Awful.”  
Nise: The boy grins and he calls out. I instinctively cover my ears.  
???: “Hey, Iyashi-San! There’s someone here!”  
Nise: He turns to me, seeming to remember something.  
???: “Sorry, I totally forgot to introduce myself, haha!”  
Aki: “I’m Aki Enoshima, and I’m the matchmaker!”  
Nise: “Matchmaker? You make matches? Like torch matches?”  
Aki: “Nope! I set people together! Usually my intuition is great, and I can tell whether people will be good together or not!”  
Nise: Oh.  
Nise: Oh he’s a shipper.   
Nise: We stay silent for a few more seconds, when another boy comes in.  
???: “Aki-San, stop yelling.. Please.”  
Nise: He’s quiet, thank god.  
Aki: “You took your time! Anyways, this is…”  
Aki: “Actually, I don’t know who this is. Lol!”  
???: “Stop saying Lol…”  
Nise: The boy turns towards me and sits me down on a chair. It’s only then I realise I’m in a classroom.  
???: “I’m a Sports Medicine Nurse, but I’m good with outside of sports as well.”  
Iyashi: “You probably heard Aki yelling it before, but I’m Ayashi Tsumiki-Nidai. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
Nise: “I’m Nise Saionji-Nanami. I’m the cosplayer I guess…”  
Aki: “How come you tell him but not me?”  
Iyashi: “Because you yelled at her. Nise, do you feel any pain?”  
Nise: No –san or –chan ? Okay then.  
Nise: “Uh, I have a headache, and I feel kind of dizzy. I think I’ll be okay soon anyways.”  
Nise: Iyashi nods and hands me a water bottle and some pills from his bag. I accept them, and raise an eyebrow.  
Aki: “Hahaha, Iya-San is trying to drug Nise-Chan!”  
Nise: Oh. There’s the –chan. I guess Iyashi only says it to Aki to..  
Nise: Wait, Iyashi wants to drug me?  
Iyashi: “It’s just some aspirin for your headache. The dizziness will subdue in a few minutes. We all woke dizzy.”  
Nise: “Ah I see. Thank you Tsumiki-Nidai-San.”  
Nise: Iyashi flushed and Aki raised an eyebrow  
Iyashi: “J- Just Iyashi is fine.”  
Nise: I nod and stand up. The dizziness is gone.  
Aki: “Waaaiiit a minute! Just wait a minute!”   
Aki: “Iya-San, do you happen to-“  
Nise: Iyashi grabs Aki, covering his mouth, and drags him outside.  
Iyashi: “T-The rest of us are in the hall!”  
Nise: And with that, he was gone.  
Nise: That…. Was weird.  
Nise: Shrugging it off, I follow them from a distance.  
Nise: These boys are loud, but it’s fine I guess. It’s entertaining.  
Nise: Plus I guess they’re my classmates, so uh I kinda have to put up with them  
Nise: After a while, we enter the gym, and there’s around 13 other students.  
???: “About time!”  
???: “W- What took so long?”  
Nise: These voice overlap over each other, and I feel my headache coming back.   
Nise: “Oh goody.”  
Iyashi: “All of you be quiet. P- Please?”  
Nise: I can’t help but smile. Iyashi seems to be confident but shy at the same time.  
Aki: “Yeah! Nise-Chan has a headache!”  
???: “Aki, you’re the loudest one here. Shut up!”  
Aki: “Kinzoku-Chan! I never thought you were capable of speaking like that!”  
Nise: I look towards the girl who had told the matchmaker to ‘shut up’, and she looks me up and down  
Nise: Jesus I really am short-  
Kinzoku: “What’s up. I’m Kinzoku Fujisaki, I make robots I guess.”  
???: “Stop selling yourself short, Fujisaki.”  
Nise: A girl who looks noticeably dishevelled runs up and hugs Kinzoku, rubbing their cheeks together.  
Kinzoku: “Gah- Fuza, knock it off!!”  
???: “Hurry up already.”  
???: “Right, sorry!”  
Fuzakeru: “I’m Fuzakeru Togami, and I’m a comedian! Dad isn’t too happy about my talent, but haha, he can’t do anything. Call me Fuzu!”  
???: “Good, my turn.”  
Nise: Wow.   
Nise: Wow he looks REALLLLY stuck up.  
Nise: I want to punch him already.  
Hogosuru: “I’m Hogosuru Maizono-Kamakura. I’m the ultimate bodyguard, and the only normal one here apparently.”  
Nise: Yeah. I’m definitely going to end up punching him.  
Nise: I’m contemplating an excuse for punching him when a whistle blows.  
Nise: “Stop with the loud noises already!”   
???: “I’m sorry, but I can’t allow not being introduced first!”  
Kado: “I’m Kado Nevermind, the Super High School Level Referee! Pleasure to meet you ma’am.”  
Nise: “Likewise?”  
Nise: I want to sleep.   
Kashu: “Hii! I’m Kashu Mioda-Kuwata! I’m the Opera sing-“  
???: “Not to be rude or anything, but like, no one cares.”  
Nise: Why are all my classmates arrogant fucks?  
Nise: “And we should care about you because…?”  
Tsukuru: “How bold! I am Tsukuru Ludenburg! Only the BEST makeup artist in the world!”  
Nise: Dang that would have been usefull if she wasn’t such an –  
Nise: “I repeat. We should care because?”  
Aki: “Oh she’s got sass!”  
Nise: Tsukuru looks offended, and it’s almost comical. I can’t help but smirk slightly.  
Nise: A boy almost as short as I am walks up and holds his hand out.  
Usotuki: “I’m Usotuki, the ultimate Con Artist~”  
Nise: He winks and I feel my face flush up.  
Nise: Damn instincts-  
Nise: “N- nice to you meet- I mean-“  
Nise: Damn stuttering.  
Nise: He laughs and steps back, allowing a girl to hand me a cup of tea.  
Kuro: “Greetings. I’m Kuro Oogami, and I’m the teamaker. That tea will calm your nerves.”  
Nise: I thank her, attempting a smile.  
Nise: I don’t even like tea???  
Tsuna: “Hey hey, Tsuna Hanamura is in the house and ready to eff shit up!”  
Nise: I’m not scared of anything  
Nise: But she  
Nise: She terrifies me  
Aki: “Talent Tsu-Chan!”  
Tsuna: “Oh yeah, whoopsies~”  
Tsuna: “I’m a sushi chef! Both of my dads absolutely ADORE it, and everyone in our town did too!”  
Nise: “Did is pa-“  
???: “I- Is it my go?”  
Nise: Aki nods in encouragement, and the timid girl pokes her fingers together.  
Hasami: “I- I’m Hasami Fukawa, and I’m a scrapbooker… It’s all trash though…”  
Nise: “I mean, scraps are technically trash-“  
Aki: “Nise-Chan, sh!”  
Nise: Oops  
Nise: I said that aloud  
???: “That was uncalled for, apologise immediately!”  
Nise: Scary-  
Nise: “I- I’m sorry??”  
???: “Very good!”  
Uma: “I am Uma Ishimaru, the ultimate Jockey! Stand tall and proud!”  
Tsukuru: “Wow your stick in the ass is as deep as your dads one, haha”  
Uma: “Tsukuru!”  
???: “All of you shut the-“  
Nise: The boy is cut off by Aki picking him up and placing him in front of me, studying us  
Nise: “Hi.”  
???: “Hi.”  
Aki: “Hmmm… Anyways, continue!”  
???: “Right.”  
Hashiru: “I’m Hashiru Kuzuryuu, the ultimate huntsman!”  
Nise: “So you kill for sport?”  
Hashiru: “So you dress up as a hobby?”  
Nise: I raise an eyebrow. I haven’t introduced myself yet.  
Nise: “Touche.”  
Nise: He winks as he steps back and the final boy walks up.  
Kogeki: “Kogeki Kirigiri.”  
Nise: OH  
Nise: OH I AM SO FUCKED-  
Nise: “The hitman?”  
Nise: I’M GOING TO DIE  
Kogeki: “I guess.”   
Nise: He steps back as Aki claps his hands.  
Aki: “Is that everyone? Yes? Okay! This is Nise Saionji-Nanami, and she’s the best ever cosplayer! Anyone wanna date her?”  
Iyashi: “Aki-san, stop!”  
Nise: “I’m going back to the classroom to sleep. Bye.”  
???: “HOOOLLLD IT JUST A SECOND!”  
Nise: A stupid voice rings through the speakers.  
Nise: Just let me sleep god damn it.  
???: “NO ONE IS LEAVING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU KIDS DIE!”  
Nise:  
Nise: “I’m sorry, what the fuck?”


End file.
